She was always going to be his
by Joleneahere7
Summary: Nera Baucom life has never been a easy one. Now trying to get over having to kill the joker after he killed her adoptive family. She is now twenty two and she is a manager at the stock market. Too bad her fate had long been decided before her real parents died. When Bane finally comes for her, will she give in or will she fight? Her life was never her's to begin with.
1. Chapter 1

I was late for my shift at the stock market. I clocked in and I was ready to leave already. About four hours later, I was walking around making sure everything was okay on the floor. I walked down the stairs on my tablet and saw a new janitor. I see three people just run across his new mopped floor, I would be pissed too.

I smile as I walk up and he stops moping looking at me "Hi, My name is Jolenea. I am sorry for their arrogance. Are you new here?"

He has a thick accent but he smiles at me "Barsad. I started last week. It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person."

I raise an eyebrow then my phone rings "Well nice to meet you, Barsad. Have a great day."

He says something I don't catch and I answer the phone. I start walking outside to have better signal when I hear gun shots. It chilled me to the bones, I ran out the door. I stayed in the alley way till I ran to the front. There was a police officer waiting and held me "Are you okay, Miss?"

I nod "I am but guns are going crazy in there they will have so many hostages. Miss Jolenea"

I hugged him back, trying to forget the memories that came with hearing gun shots. He held me "You need to breathe, okay? My name is Officer John Blake."

I take a deep breath but I don't let go off his skinny body. "You need to leave this area."

I almost cry more "My bag is inside."

He holds her cheek "I will bring you your bag, you have your keys."

I nod and slowly compose myself "Thank you."

I quickly start walk running down the street, as I see tons of police coming. I run until I can't no more. My legs hurting from running in heels. I get to my apartment unlock my door, then the third lock. I make sure my windows are locked. I then try to relax myself by getting in the shower. After twenty minutes of not relaxing, I got dressed in a bra and panties, a black tank top, a big plaid button up shirt that use to belong to my brother and a pair of black leggings with some socks and I put my black Uggs on because I was cold or just in shock and I put my heart locket my mother gave me with a picture of her and I on one side then my whole family on the other.

I made myself some tea and put on some Bach, because his music always calms my heart after what happened. I was drinking the tea, finally relaxed enough not to be scared to turn the TV on when I hear a knock at me.

I quickly run to it making sure my blanket is wrapped tightly around me and I say "Who is it?"

Whoever it is blocking the peep hole. I take a step back from the door when I hear "Barsad."

I gulp "Why are you here, Barsad? How did you know where I lived?"

Barsad then says "After day's commotions, I was cleaning and you left your purse in the employee lounge." My purse was in my office.

It didn't sound right, I start walking away from the door "Jolenea, open the door or we will break it down. He has captives, you can either come willingly or you can watch them die."

We?! I run to my bedroom and started to climb out the window when I heard my door slam open I hurry quickly down the fire thing and I jump off the last one. Almost stumbling but I caught myself. I ran about half a mile when I ran into Officer Blake "Jolenea, I brought your purse."

I look at him with Wide eyes "Run! They are coming after."

I start running and runs grabbing my hand "Follow me, you will be safe."

We run and then we walk through a door. I realize we were in the police station. I didn't feel safe her either, I knew there were dirty criminals but there were even worst cops.

He takes me to the room and shuts the door as he hands me cup of water. I drink it slowly. I was so unsure he starts to ask me questions "Who was it?"

I realize now that however many people this man has captive, I will watch die because I took the foolish way out and ran. I am selfish. I am a horrible person. I cry into my hands and Officer rubs my back waiting for me to calm down as I look at him in the eyes, he says "Your eyes are so beautiful. Green but the edge is blue falling golden into the middle."

I look down "He is going to kill people because I wouldn't go with him. Their blood is going to be on my hands."

He then says "Not if I can help it."

I answer their questions but I never give the guy's name because if I do get caught by them it would only make it worst. I had a bad feeling like I was being watched but not by officer Blake.

I didn't know what to do. I could sit in this police station were everyone is going crazy or I could just go face my death.

Officer Blake disappears and then I quickly walk out the door of the police station. I didn't know where I was going but I knew couldn't go home. I let me feet lead me and they led me to a grave yard. A grave yard to be my whole family is buried.

I drop to my knees, not feeling strong anymore. I cross the wording on my sister Aaria Baucom, then my brother Andrew Baucom, then my mother's Alyssa Baucom then lastly my father's Adrian. I start crying and as if the sky felt my pain, rain started pouring down. My long red hair sticking to my face. I wrap my brother's plaid shirt closer to myself and lay against the family headstone.

I guess I found sleep because when I woke up the sun was shining and I was in the same spot. I saw a black cat with one green eye and one blue looking at me, as if she felt my pain cuddling and purring into my legs. She has a scar above her eye to her nose but she still was beautiful, my sister would have loved her.

I gulp "I am going to be stronger."

I try to stand shivering, I almost fall. I grab the head stone, this is going to break me. I take a deep breath and I start walking, I come to realize the cat is following as I walk. I am shivering, my hair is still soaked to me. I probably look a mess with dirt on my legs. I probably look like a member from the walking dead.

I grab the brick of the building as I start to laugh. I can't stop until I cough and the cough hurts so badly, the cat purring and rubbing into my leg. I realize I need this cat more than ever.

I smile and pet her "I will name you, Luna."

I then lightly pick her up, heading to my apartment. Hoping no one is there. I quickly walk up the steps and I see my door is cracked open. I take a deep breath and when I walk in, nothing was moved or stolen… I am not losing my mind.

I then hear my phone going off and I rush to pick it up "Hell-o?"

Andrea then answers "Jolenea? Are you alright? I know yesterday was scary but I need you here at work."

I then nod "I will be there in thirty, sorry."

I hear her smile "Take an hour, I know this must be hard considering what happened."

I thank her and hang up the phone, I quickly take a shower. Then I dress in a burgundy shirt and a pair of black slacks with a pair of flats. I then brush my long wavy hair and put it in a bun. I put on some eyeliner and dark red lipstick, so hopefully nobody will realize I bit threw the skin.

I realize I don't have my purse, so I grab another purse and put Luna in it. I didn't want to leave her. I shut my door and walked to work hoping it was going to be a better day.

I got there but most of them were just cleaning, I scan my badge and I hope that I don't see Barsad.

The day goes rather quickly. He was lying because no one was missing or was dead. I saw no sign of him, not one glimpse.

When I was going home it was ten at night and a security guard named Eric says "Let me walk you out, Miss Baucom. You seem rather sick."

I nod and I start walking out the door we start walking and he says "Sorry about this, Jolenea. He will kill my family if I don't."

I look at him fuzzily before I realize he has a rag to my fare and I fight as hard as I can trying not to breathe as I kick him, I kick him off me and I get a few steps before he grabs my ankle and pulls me down.

The last thing I remembered was a sad look in his eyes and the feeling of doom upon me.


	2. Chapter 2

I awake in a start as I realize I am in a room, in a nice room. Like a penthouse maybe living room. I quickly look for my bag and I see it across the room. I then whistle and Luna pops her head out. She quickly jumps out of the bag and pounces into my arms, purring in my chest and her head snuggling in my neck to comfort me.

I was still in the same clothes but I felt horrible, my nose was running and my head was pounding. I had gotten sick from laying in the rain all night, damn I couldn't even put up a good fight.

The door then opens and I hear two foots approach as I look up, I realize this isn't the Joker this time or just a murder. He seems like he holds all power. He has to be two hundred pounds of pure muscle and he is wearing a mask that's even more terrifying then the jokers face make up. I see Barsad next to him and I take a deep breath and close my eyes. God please let him kill me quickly.

I can feel my heart beating in my ears. I don't look up and I know he is looking at me. They are both looking at me. The cat is very still but is purring to comfort me. I then sneeze which turns into a cough.

I try to clear my throat when I hear a deep mechanical voice say "You were surely hard to catch, my dear. I am Bane."

I open my eyes and stare at the ground where his combat boots were "But you did not need heed, Barsad's warning. So now you will get to choose three people from your job and there blood will be on your hands."

I shake my head "No. Kill me instead."

He bends down and I feel his rough hand on my face "Those same words, got your family killed."

I tried to move my face away from him as Luna hid behind me "Stop it."

He grabs my chin and chuckles "You have no choice, my dear. You are mine now."

I don't meet his eyes but I say "I will never be yours. I am my own per-son."

I can't see him smirk but I know he is "Beg me, I might change my mind to let you go."

I shiver and I say defiantly "You're lying, you will do it just to prove me a lesson that you're in control let me assume I have freedom then crush it. Then still make me watch you kill them."

He then says in Arabic to Barsad in a hiss of the mask "You did pick well brother, Beautiful and smart."

He then leans forward whispering and puts his hand around my neck "My plan doesn't include me killing them but you."

I shake my head "I won't do it."

He then chuckles "You don't have a choice, you have three days to decide."

He puts his find to trace the bottom of my lip, I move from his touch "You will break easily."

He lets go of me and stands. Barsad then says "Jolenea, I told you I would see you again."

I glare at him "Fuck off."

He looks at me but doesn't say anything. Shot me, kill me, I don't give a fuck. Barsad says "Such words are un lady like."

I then say as I glare at him "A bore is someone who deprives you of solitude without providing you with company."

Bane then says "Come."

He starts walking, I stand slowly unsure, maybe I can run.

He then says hiss coming from the mask "I wouldn't run my dear, your punishment will be sever."

I grab Luna and Barsad walks after me, as I walk shaking because I am cold with a cough. I cough until I feel like I am going to throw up but I don't stop walking.

Bane stops at a door and turns as I stop a few feet in front of him "This will be our room."

I nod then I shake my head "0ur ro-om?

He then runs a finger down my face "If you're a good girl, I won't have to punish you but the moment you disobey you will be punished."

I look down "Why me?"

I can basically feel him taunting me "Why what, my dear?"

My patience is snapping "Why did you kidnap me? You don't even know me. I know for sure I have never seen you."

He then says smirking at me "I know you better than you know yourself. Jolenea Nera Baucom, twenty two years old, supervisor at stock exchange, whole family was killed at eighteen, you still believe there blood is on your hands."

I roll my eyes "God, the Joker should have just killed me."

He then says "You were adopted at six, raised to speak Arabic and English.-"

I zone out what he says as a memory hits me dad says "Nera, You were born and your parents loved you. They had no choice but to give you up. They knew it wouldn't be safe for you and they always had a plan to come back and get you but they were later killed in an attack in Morocco. They loved you dearly, I know they fought there hardest but there was too many of them."

I was crying in my father's arm "Do you love me? I don't even look either of you or anyone in the family."

He pats my blonde hair down "You are my light, Nera. You are my daughter, maybe not by blood but love. There will never be a day I don't love you, nothing you could do."

I look in my father's brown eyes "Did they die for a purpose?"

He smiles "They did, one day you will know of it."

I am brought back to my world when I feel myself fall, I realize I didn't trip but he smacked me. I don't know if it's because I am sick or the stressful situations I am in but I laugh "Did you just smack me?"

I look at him and find that he isn't amused, I stop laughing "Did you need to smack me? I am sick and already feeling like crap."

He then says "I don't repeat myself, you will learn or be punished. Come"

I almost say something back smart as I stand but Barsad "Hold your tongue, little Nera."

I glare at him hard and say strongly "Don't call me that."

He pushes me along and as we follow Bane we are in his office or someone else's office. Barsad then leaves and I stand there awkwardly. He looks at me and I start biting my bottom lip, I wince I remember I broke through the skin.

Bane then says "You will stay in this apartment, you will not leave without my permission." I gulp as his continues "You may continue to work for the next two weeks, you will say nothing to anyone or of this place. If you do I will punish you, you will come home every night before ten. You will sleep in our bed, you will do as I say."

He then walks to me in full height and basically is over shadowing me in his hulking size and lightly tracing the side of face then my quivering bottom lip with his thumb but I don't cower back

"You break any of these rules, you will be punished, more blood on your hands."

I nod and he says with a hiss of the mask as I look down "I want a verbal answer, my dear."

I start to bite my lip and I say "Yes, I understand."

He then takes my chin in his hand to make me look at him and then moves his finger to my lip "Stop biting your lip."

My eyes meet his brown eyes and as I stop biting my lip "Okay."

He then says "Barsad and you, will get your clothes and anything you need."

I nod and say "What do you plan on doing with me?"

I swear he wants to keep me on edge. "All in good time my dear."


	3. Chapter 3

I want to glare at him, and curse but I am extremely tired… "Well. Can I go to bed? Or what time is it?"

He looks at me "its two pm, you won't be going to work till you are no longer sick. You are free to roam the apartment, but you will be resting the next two days. Barsad and you are traveling to your apartment now then you may come back and rest."

I mutter under my breath "Damn, there goes of an early grave for me."

I can feel his anger before he says "You think I would let you die from a mere cold, you will listen and obey me."

I raise an eyebrow but then look down "Yes."

He then says "Barsad."

Barsad quickly enters "Sir?"

He nods "Take her now, and be back by five. Stand outside her apartment."

Barsad then says "Yes Sir."

Bane then pulls out my phone and walks over to hand it to me "I can hear and see everything you text, you may have your phone."

I grab it lightly and I put it in my pocket, it was my phone but I still wanted to say thanks? What the hell. He looks at me like he is waiting for something and I say "Thank you."

I bite my lip then stop when I see Bane's eyes meet mine "You may leave."

I start to follow Barsad out the door when I hear Bane say "I wouldn't try to run, it will not be comfortable if you do."

I got the threat as we walk out the door, I put Luna in our room then walk out the front door. It took us about ten minutes to get to my house. We walked up the stairs and he says in his thick accent "You are very mad?"

I glare at him "Of course, I am mad. I had my free will take away because I was nice to you. Now I have to stay with a masked psycho. I don't know how much I can take of this. Joker was enough."

He chuckles "That's what you think. You will handle it because Bane isn't going to take no for an answer."

I look at him "What are you talking about?"

He looks at me with a shit eating grin "This was planned way before then."

I glare and roll my eyes as I get to my door "Woo! Weeks before I don't care. I don't see what Bane sees and I will not turn into some killing monster."

Barsad then says with convection "We shall see."

I look at him confused, but just walk in my apartment and he says "Do not lock the door. You have an hour."

He shuts the door and I just stand there confused as what to do. I go to dresser, grab a pair of under wear, bra, tank top, a plaid shirt, socks and a pair of black yoga pants. I take all my clothes off and hop in the shower.

I dress and then put back on my Uggs boots, I quickly blow dry the top of my hair and then put it in a long French braid. I quickly grab two of my huge suite cases and one I throw all my under wear, bras, socks, stockings, tank tops and three of my brothers plaid shirts. I then shove four pairs of tennis shoes, two pairs of flats, five pair of heels and three pairs of boots. I zip that one, I then throw ten dress shirts in, 3 black work slacks, six pairs of jeans, three hoodies, three flow tops, and two pairs of shorts. I then stuff my pajama pants and shirts in.

After that I grab my gym bag, I put my iPod in it and lap top in but I will do it last. I then shove my stuffed cat, a picture album, and then I shove some food in the bag. I then put my lap top, iPod, charger all on top because I know Bane will ask if I brought other electronics. I also go to grab some cold medicine I shove some work folders in it and zip it.

We are walking back, Barsad is carrying the two main bags as I carry the gym bag. He doesn't seem to struggle, which surprises me. We get to the apartment and we go to our floor and he puts a code in, we walk through the door. He puts the bags down in Bane and I's room, I don't think I ever want to think that again. He also hands me a bag and I realize it's cat food, cat litter, and two little bowls..

I call Lena as I place it down on the ground then she goes at it. I then point to the litter box and nod. She seems to understand.

I drop the other bags, on the bed then grab the medicine out of it and turn when I do I realize Barsad is gone. I walk into the kitchen medicine in hand, I put the medicine on the counter then I look for a glass in the cabinets. After opening six of them, I find a few glasses. I put glass over the sink to fill it with water, when my phone goes off. I then drop the glass out of freight and it cuts my hand but not too deep. I try to pull my phone of my pockets quickly.

I answer it "Hello?"

I quickly wrap a towel around my hand, Bane is going to kill me. I then hear my friend Steve, who owns a business in Orlando. He was friends with my dad before he was killed by the Joker. He was about thirty nine. "Jolenea, my dear. How are you?"

I smile "HI ya Steve, I have been better."

He then says "No shit, you sound horrible."

I chuckle "This day just keeps getting better and better."

He laughs "Well I was wondering, I am in town for a few meetings. Wanna get dinner on Friday? It has been so long since I seen your pretty smile."

I chuckle and then got serious "I would love—"Bane will not be happy about this.

I curse "I can't, I forgot about a late night meeting I had that night."

He then says serious "Jolenea, Is there something wrong?"

I cough "No, everything is fine. I just cut my hand on glass. Maybe you can swing by my job, it might only be a second but I miss you."

I then take the medicine off the counter and take it, then drink half the glass as he says "I miss you too, kiddo. Your dad would be so proud of you. You turned into a great strong young woman."

I grab the counter with my other hand and my mind says "Which one? They're both dead." I feel tears come to my eyes but I ignore them. Strong my ass.

I cough "Yeah, well I better make sure I got all the glass out of my hand. See ya later, Steve?"

I hear him smile "You bet, Kiddo. Try to stay out of trouble."

I say bye and I just shake my head "That's probably not going to happen."

I unwrap my hand and see that has stopped bleeding. I wash it off in the sink and it stings but I don't move it. I turn around and quickly bump into Bane. He is glaring at my hand as he has my wrist in his hand. "You won't need stiches but you will need it wrapped. Come."

He doesn't let go of my hand as I follow him into his office and I sit on the edge of the desk as he puts out a kit. He quickly cleans my wounded hand then wraps it almost tenderly. I need sleep, this is messing with my emotions.

I don't meet his eyes but he says "Did you have a nice phone call?"

I shrug "I guess."

He lifts my chin with his hand "Who is he?"

I gulp but try to keep an even voice "He was my father's friend before he died."

He finishes wrapping my hand "Your birth father or adoptive father?"

I grab my hand back "What does it matter? They were both my father."

He looks unamused "I will not repeat myself."

I shrug "He was my father after I was six."

I realize then I had no energy to fight "Can I please just go to bed? This medicine is kicking in."

He looks at me for a second then picks me up and starts walking to the bedroom. He moves the covers and he lightly puts me on the bed, takes my shoes off and covers me up. I turn in the bed and it seems as soon as my head hits the pillow I am out.

I was dreaming, I knew what was happening. I was waiting for it, the Joker was coming. I was going to kill him again, his blood on my hands. I was a murder just like he said. I was running and getting chased after when I fell but as I look down and I am tied to a chair "My sweetie, you don't look so good. How about we play a game?"

I shake my head "No you're not real. I killed you."

He gives me his smile "Did you? Well that gives me just enough time to kill you like I did your family."

He lunges at me as I wake up. I am breathing fast as I wake, sweat covering me. All I see is darkness, I try to calm my breathing. I bring my knees up to my chest and put my head on my knees. I didn't realize I was crying till I felt the tears on my face. Luna is trying to comfort me, as I pull her near my chest.

I looked at the clock and it said two pm, damn I slept from six pm to two am. This must be a serious cold. I got out groggy, I don't even care how I look. I go to my bag and pull out two pills and go to the bathroom sink. I take the pills and put the faucet to my mouth as it washes it down.

I then go back to my bag and grabbed my stuff cat, and go back to the bed and lie down. As I lay back down, I place Luna down on the bed and she climbs up near my head. I fall back asleep not knowing the Gotham was about to change in a huge way and Batman was on his way to hell with Bane.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. Like it or leave reviews! Don't like it then, then don't read. I won't pay attention to rude and immature comments.! If you guys have any ideas or what you would like to happen next message me or leave a review. Thank you :D

-Jolenea

I felt groggy when I got up but I felt a lot better. It had been three days and I didn't care anymore. I called out of work again but when I called no one answered? What the hell? It's almost noon. I hadn't see Bane or Barsad and for that I was happy.

I got dressed in a pair of jeans, a black long sleeve shirt and my black toms. I then brushed my hair and put it in a pony. Luna had ate and used the rest room.

I put her in my bag and I make some coffee in the kitchen and then I start heading for the door. It seemed rather quiet and I didn't know what to think. I walked outside and it seemed like it was rather quiet and I went down to the last level of the huge place and it almost seemed like a ghost town except a few employees walking around like everything was normal.

I walk to the front desk and the man behind it smiles at me "Miss Baucom, is there something I can get you?"

I look at him shocked "How do you know my name?"

He smiles "Mr. Bane, told us and he also told me to let you know that you are not allowed to leave the building after six pm and you need to be back before ten pm. If you are not then you will be punished. Dinner will be served when you get back."

I look at him like he is crazy "Surly this is some joke? Where is everyone?"

He then gets serious "I am afraid, Mr. Bane does not joke. I would heed his warning. Everyone is enjoying their little bit of freedom they have left."

I look at him strangely then I book it out the door.

As I run out the door, I almost run into a woman with short brown curly hair. I catch myself before I do and I almost grab her shoulder to move myself out of her way. I yell "Sorry." I look back and I meet her green eyes and she just looks interested. I think that was Miranda Tate, she was big in this Gotham!

As I take off down the street and it seems like a normal day. The streets were full of people and people laughing, enjoying themselves.

I run to the stock market and everyone is there, just another day. I walk inside and they almost look surprised to see me. I see my manager who has never liked me since I turned him down and he gives me a small fake smile "Miss Baucom, here to pick your stuff up from your office?"

I look at him strangely "What?"

I follow him into my office and he says "You have been fired. You have called out to many times. Grab your stuff and turn in your badge and keys then leave."

I look at him "I have never called out before this! You seriously can't fire me, I did nothing wrong!"

He looks at me and smiles an evil smile "Your right, we made a poor as decision to hire your whore ass." I was too in shock to say anything.

He walks out of the office and I was pissed. I didn't need anything from this office anyway. I throw my badge on the desk. Let me leave before I have a total melt down.

I walk to his office and he was in the middle of a meeting "Here are you keys, you dumb ignorant fuck." It hits him right in the middle of the head!

I walk out pissed everyone staring at me, I couldn't take it so I had to call someone, Steve was in town! My fingers start dialing the numbers before my mind catches up with it.

Steve answers after the first ring "Hey sweet heart."

I then say quickly "Steve can you meet now? I could really use the company."

He then says "What's wrong, Sweetie?"

I shake my head "Let's talk it over at a movie then dinner."

He then says cheerfully "Sounds good, Baby girl. I'll meet you at your Paragon theaters in twenty minutes."

I quickly start making my way to the place and I hear Luna "Meow"

I look down and she is almost saying "Don't go."

I pat her head "It will be fine."

She purrs into my hand and I realize I need to hurry. About twenty minutes of walking, Steve pulls up around the same time.

I see him and his muscular build and his blonde hair with blue eyes, and it makes me think of my dad.

He was dressed down in a dark blue polo and a nice pair of tan slacks. I squeal as I hug him "Steve!"

He catches me and laughs "Hello sweetheart. Let's go see that new comedy? I am sure you could use a few laughs." He puts him arm around me and I smile, trying to forget what was going on in my real life.

After the movie, we went to one of my favorite Chinese food places. I tell him everything except anything that has to deal with Bane and I literally cry on his shoulder.

After a few hours, I was relaxing with my head on Steve shoulder as he pats my hair "Jolenea, I leave tonight. I need to get to Orlando, I have a meeting in the morning.."

I smile, sad I have to go back to real life and to my thoughts "I am really glad I got to see you, Steve."

He pats my head and says "I hope everything goes good for you, if anything you can always come get a job in Orlando and live with me."

I laugh, I wish I could get away from this "Sounds good, call me when you get in."

He kisses my forehead "You bet, Baby girl. Love you."

I squeeze his hand "I love you, too."

He said bye to Luna and Left. I looked down at my clock and it was nine forty seven. OH MY GOD, BANE IS GOING TO PUNISH ME! Please don't let me be late!

I put my hand to mouth and I run back to the apartment, and when I get inside I run to the elevator. I get upstairs and I rush inside, I just hope Bane isn't here. Please god, don't let him be here. Please let him not be here and let me go to sleep in peace.

I rush inside and I shut the door, I look at the clock ten pm on the dot. I take a deep breathe "I made it on time, I am pretty sure that was my quickest mile and half ever."

I almost ran right out the door as I see Bane sitting there as he says "Miss Baucom."

I swallow, trying to catch my breath "Yes?"

Lord why can nothing ever go my way. He then says "Come here."

I start walking forward and I am right in front of him. "Did you have a good day, Miss Baucom?"

I meet his eyes then look down "I guess, I got fired from work. So much for being able to work till the end of the two weeks, huh?"

He then says "How was your dinner? I would watch your tone, Miss Baucom."

I shrug as I look anywhere but his masked face "It was alright."

He then stands and he says "Miss Baucom, what did I tell you about breaking the rules?"

I take a step back and I raise an eyebrow "You said I would get punished… but I followed your rules."

He doesn't look amused as I keep stepping back as he keeps gaining on me "Did you, miss Baucom?"

I feel my back against the wall "Uh yeah, I told you who Steve was. You didn't say I couldn't meet with him. Plus you know everything I said, so I didn't say anything about you or anything."

He basically pins me up against the wall his mask basically at my right ear and along my neck "I hope you enjoyed his company, my dear. Because that will be the last time you see him."

I meet his eyes and I say as my lip trembles "Why?"

He traces my face again "Because he is out of Gotham and I shall take over the city tomorrow."

I look at him like he is crazy "Your just one person, how are you going to take over a whole city? Did you forget law enforcement? Batman?"

I knew with the crinkles at his eyes "Yes, but I am Gotham reckoning. Batman is gone, your law enforcement isn't as straight and narrow as you believe. They have given the city false security. The people with plenty will be begging, opposed to them thinking there life is worth more. It will be a new age."

I glare defiantly at him "I think you underestimated the people of Gotham. We have had plenty of people try to take over the city."

He then traces the side of my face "We shall see my dear. High hopes lead to many high disappointments. We will give the people hope then watch it burn out of the eyes."

I move my face away from his hard "You are sick and evil. I can't imagine how you became such a monster. You are going to lets thousands of family suffer, what about the children? Just so you can say you brought Gotham to it's knees? Well best of luck."

He then says as he moves his face closer and grips my hair to make me meet his eyes "I am necessary evil, my dear. One day I will tell you my story. When a forest grows to wild, a purging fire is inevitable and natural."

I glare at him "So you just plan on wiping out the whole city then and feeding people false pretenses until you kill the city?"

His thick finger traces down my check "You will see my dear."

He lets go of me and goes back to his chair, I thought of attacking him but I know I would only end up on the floor and in more bruises.

I glare "Well can I go to sleep?"

He says as if he is merely talking about the weather "Did you pick three people to kill yet, Miss Baucom?"

I meet his eyes "No. I won't kill anyone."

I see him raise an eyebrow "Yet, Miss Baucom you are the one who killed the infamous Joker."

My faces drops and he says as he continues "Then so Batman would get the credit, you said that he saved you and he killed the Joker but really, my dear you are the murderer of the Joker."

I shake my head "That isn't true, I didn't kill him."

He then says "Your night terrors tell me differently."

I glare "You don't know me, so stop pretending you know me. Just do us both a favor and kill me. Joker, you and everyone else think it is so funny to ruin my life, my mental state. Well Bane let me tell you something! My mental state is already pretty messed up. So why don't you just end me then? I am sure you can find a female who would thrive in the Bane Chronicles of destruction and death, but I am not one of them."

He seemed to be amused and was about to say something when he stopped and looked towards the door.

Someone then knocks on the door and then Barsad and Miranda Tate walks in... I close my eyes, she has to be part of them. She seems very comfortable with Bane and Barsad. If Bane is with Miss Tate, why in god's name am I here.

She then says with a smile "Bane." She then looks at me "Jolenea, it's nice to see you again."

I don't roll my eyes but I stay on the side of the room by myself as three people look at me. "Drop the false pretenses, Miss Tate. I have never meet you."

This woman then gives me a bright smile "You are mistaken, Miss Baucom. We have meet before."

I raise an eyebrow "I am not drinking the koolaid." They are not going to get me mixed up in this shit.

She chuckles "Sense of humor will either take you far or get you killed."

I smile back at her "I am hoping for the lather."

She then says as she meets my eyes "Your parents would be so sad to hear that."

I look at her with a raised eyebrow "I watched my family die, so if you are trying to use them as bait it won't work."

She then says "You parents also wanted to take revenge and finish Gotham."

I look at her " Justice is about harmony, Revenge is only about making yourself feel better. My parents didn't believe in revenge."

She simply walks around Bane and says as she walks to the window "Let me tell you a story."

I was about to say something but Bane gave me a threatening look.

"Long time ago there was a man from Greece who was a mercenary. He was a great fighter, he lost everything one day when he was younger we was not scared to die. He wanted to end the corruption and evil in this world. He joined the League of assassins, he was trained and one of the best fighters the leaders had ever saw. Two years later, he meet a beautiful blonde American unknown to him and her both the were apart of the same league. Slowly but surly every time she could see him she would and he too. They would soon both show up at the head quarters and see each other their. They fell in love but there number one law was to protect the master of the League and he came before them as did the missions. The master had given them a gift that they both wanted. If they gave something back in return. He let them have a child."

"That child would be a baby girl. The parents loved her and trained her till they had to go on a mission when they were six. They ended up giving both there lives that day and saving the master's life. The little girl was given to some friends of theirs who would later adopt her. She grew up in a normal life but the master did not forget about her because her life was the League's. She was one of the only children to survive, who had gotten permission to have children for the league. She was also the one who was going to continue the line for the next generation."

I nod "That's a very interesting story."

She gives me a half smile "I'm glad you think so, because the girl in the story is you."

Only a couple thing popped in my head at that moment. I was that girl, which meant...

She looked at her "I think you have to the wrong girl, my parents weren't apart of your master's group-"

She looked so smug as she said the next sentence "On the little girls right arm is a freckled birthmark and right above that is a scar where she got stabbed be me when I was younger."

I try to think of a way out of this "So say this is true... what do you want from me?"

She smiled "You are going to have a child for the league."

I paled as I am not sure if I could remember to breath. I didn't see her walk over as she moves my hair. I was scared because I already knew the answer to my question before I asked. "Um, with who?"

I feel like I couldn't breath and she plays with the end of my hair "As I am the leader and Bane is my second, you are to have Bane's child."

I close my eyes as I feel vile coming up my throat.

She smiles as she pats my shoulder "Don't worry, you will have six months. After we destroy the city, and move back to compound is when you will be expected to get pregnant. She then comes close to my ear and whispers so low I almost didn't hear it "Bane will only punish if you disobey, you pick the pace by your obedience to him. Who knows maybe you will like it. He can cause you great pain or he will be gentle with you. It depends on how you decide to act. He won't let you die and either with anyone else. Plus if you get yourself killed, I will personally go after every single person you ever talked to and kill them one by one because of your foolishness. Do you understand?"

I close my eyes as I try to stop the tears from coming as I whisper out "Ye-s, I understand."

She plays with the end of my hair and starts to walk away "Try to behave yourself, Jojo."

Jojo know one has called me that since... I remember I was fighting a girl who was about five years older but we were best friends we were fighting with knifes though I can't remember why. I had stabbed her in the inside of her arm but paused because I felt bad that is when she stabbed me in my arm.

I grab her arm and then look for the scar..There it is. I whisper "Talia."

I drop her arm and she smiles at me "No one has ever called you that though you have gone by many names."

I look at her "I could say the same."

She then says "I have to leave now, Bane walk me out. Jolenea, Heed my warning."

She starts walking out and says "Jolenea, if you want to start before the six months I am sure Bane wouldn't mind."

I blush and turn to the window "I think not."

She chuckles, yeah you go ahead and chuckle. I will find a way out of this.

She starts to walk out and Bane says "Miss Baucom, you can head to bed I will meet you in there."

I don't have the energy to fight right now "Okay."

They both walk out and Barsad says "Do you need anything?"

I shake my head "Nothing, you can give me."

I walk to our bedroom and I just sit on the bed. I throw my purse to the ground and Luna hops out then runs to the litter box. I change into a huge loose shirt and a pair of yoga pants. I twist my hair up in a floppy bun.

I turn the lights off and I look towards the wall as I lay in bed. Luna then hops up on the bed and bumps me in the head. I have six months to get out of this, six months before I have to lose my life, Virginity and my sanity. Who knows if Bane will even wait that long.

To Be Continued.


End file.
